10 things I learned from My streetrat
by aladdinjasmine4ever1
Summary: 10 things that Jasmine learned from Aladdin, her streetrat/boyfriend/fiancee. ALMOST COMPLETED Plz note that I had no intention on posting this, but i decided to. Chapter 6, 7, etc. Will be posted at the same time
1. Chapter 1 Jasmine's Over reaction

Chapter 1

What I Learned From My Street Rat

10. Having a Magic Carpet is always handy, especially when you go jump off a balcony.  
9. Trust is Very Important in all relationships.  
8. Hiding your identity is all right.  
7. Lavish parades with monkeys and camels aren't necessary.  
6. The worst way to compliment a girl is to tell her she is punctual  
5. Always get to know your girlfriend's pet tiger first.  
4. Having a pet monkey who willingly transforms into an elephant is quite helpful.  
3. Always make sure you act nice to everyone you meet; one of those people may be the Princess  
2. Always have a Genie willing to grant you wishes around.  
1. The best way to woo a girl-take her on a magic carpet ride.

Princess Jasmine walked around her room, waiting for Aladdin to come for their date. Genie came out of his lamp.

"Hey, aren't you and Al supposed to...." Genie said before Jasmine inturuptted him. "Yes. He's late." Jasmine said. "I bet he'll be here soon." Genie said.

Minutes passed, and still no Aladdin. "Where is he?" Jasmine asked. "Uh..... How long have we been waiting?" Genie asked.

"How am _I_ supposed to know? You're the Genie!!" Jasmine said.

"UH.....................It's only been 2 minutes." Genie said.

"That's it! If he's nt going to show up in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to get angry! And it is NOT going to be pretty!" Jasmine screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I think he's just a litte late because....Magic Carpet Traffic!" Genie suggested. "That's inpossible! We're the only ones in Agrabah who have a Magic Carpet!!" Jasmine said.

"I think you're over reacting a little." Genie said. "Maybe you're right." Jasmine said.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO KEEP WAITING?!" Jasmine said. "Uh, Jas, It's only been 15 seconds since you over reacted." Genie said.

"I can not keep waiting!!" Jasmine said. "You know what I would do?" Genie asked. "What?" Jasmine asked. "GET OVER IT!! Just kidding." Genie said.

"Genie!" Jasmine said. "Sorry." Genie replied.

So... they kept waiting.


	2. Chapter 2 Jafar's Idea

Chapter 2

Jasmine and Genie sat in Jasmine's room, waiting for Aladdin to come back. It had already been 2 hours since they first started waiting. Jasmine looked around her room until she saw...the one she loathed...Jafar. "AHH!" Jasmine yelled. "We already had a screaming contest, there is no way you can beat my screaming record." Genie said. "No, look in front of the door." Jasmine said pointing at the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genie yelled with his eyes bugging out of his head. (literally people, i mean he's a genie, right?) "Sorry to spoil your party-" Jafar said. "What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked. "Doing what I do best, destroying peoples lives." Jafar replied. Jasmine chuckled. "Yeah right, you are horrible at that!" Jasmine said. "WAIT...If you're trying to destroy peoples lives...then i bet you know where Al is!!" Genie said. "Wow, you catch on fast!" Jafar said. "Hey, leave the funny to the porfessionals." Genie said. "Wait...so if you know where Aladdin is...what are planning to do with us?" Jasmine asked. "Wait, Don't," Genie said. Jafar pointed his hands at them and they got pulled back to the walls with chains around them. "I told you not to do that!" "Sorry." Jasmine said. "Perfect! My plan is going as planned. Now I will finally be Sultan and not that StreetRat!!!" Jafar said. "Wait!" Jasmine said. "Yes?" Jafar asked. "What can we do so you can't harm the others?" Jasmine asked. "Well... I become Sultan and the rest of you leave Agrabah.......and never return or you will be punished horribly...by being be-headed." Jafar replied. "Should we, Genie?" Jasmine asked. "It's the only thing we can do if we want Al to live." Genie replied. "We...accept." Jasmine said.

About a half an hour later...The whole gang (Accept sultan, he's in Pakistan.) was in the desert walking away from Agrabah, Jasmine turned her head, and took her final look at the kingdom that she grew up in.


	3. Chapter 3 The Desert

Chapter 3

All of them were still walking through the desert, Aladdin holding Jasmine in his arms, Genie holding Carpet, and Iago and Abu walking side-by-side.  
"Why are we walking, WHEN WE HAVE A CARPET THAT FLIES??!!!" Iago said. "The rug, he's...Not waking up." Genie said shaking Carpet. "How can he sleep? HE'S A RUG!" Iago said. "A _magic_ Carpet/Rug!" Genie said. "Yeah, whatever. Back to Jafar, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS WANT TO BE SULTAN? I MEAN EARLIER, HE JUST HAD TO MESS-" Iago said. "Yeah, we get the point." Genie said. "I'm sorry we couldn't go on our date, Jasmine." Aladdin said. "It's ok." Jasmine said, and they both leaned in, and kissed. Iago put his feathers over his eyes. "OH, gross! Why now? SIRECLY! DO IT WHEN I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iago said. "Well, technaicly, we're not in a room, we're in a dess-" Genie said. "You know what I mean." Iago said.

They kept walking and walking until they couldn't see Agrabah. All that was around them was sand. Jasmine knew Jafar would go to far this time, and he did. He made everyone bow to him. He made poor and rich people give him all that they had. It was terror, and Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and the others couldn't stop him. Jafar had won. Jafar even be-headed the inisint who wouldn't bow to him. Some of those people, were children. Inisint, little children. Jafar had gotten his wish...Power.


	4. Chapter 4 Ruler of Agrabah

Chapter 4

Jafar was in the Palace sitting in the Sultan's chair. "Yes! I love having power!!!" He said. Abis Mal walked up to him. "Um…Master… The street rat, the princess, the genie, the monkey," "Get on with it." Jafar interrupted Abis Mal. "They are out of sight." "Good. But, we have a problem." Jafar said. "What? You've already had 86 problems, and I _have _been counting, today!!! What else is there?!" Abis Mal shouted so loud that the whole city could hear him.

"Well it seems to me that, I need a queen to rule with me." Jafar said. "Oh no! You are **not **changing me into a girl!" Abis Mal replied. "I mean we need a _real _girl. Like…like…Jasmine." Jafar said. "But you sent them away, they're out of sight, **how are we supposed to find them?!" **Abis Mal yelled. "_You _are supposed to find them. Not _we. _Go…**Now!!" **Jafar said. "But, I don't want to go alone!" Abis Mal whined. "Go now!" Jafar yelled. "Yes, yes…Yes, Jaf- I mean master!" Abis Mal stuttered, and he was off to go find Jasmine.

Hours later, Abis Mal walked back to the palace with Jasmine, who was struggling to get free of Abis Mal's grip on her wrists. "What are you doing?" Jasmine asked Abis Mal. "Ask him." Abis Mal said. In front of Jasmine was Jafar. "Jafar! What do you want?!" Jasmine asked. "Oh, nothing much, just for you to be my queen!" Jafar said. "**What? Are you crazy?? No, I will not be your queen! I don't love you, **I love Aladdin." Jasmine said getting teary eyed. Abis Mal pushed Jasmine to the ground. "Oh, shut up! You will be my queen. Wheather you like it or not!" Jafar said. "Yeah." Abis Mal said. "And what if I don't?" Jasmine asked. "Kiss your precious Aladdin goodbye!!! Ha Ha Ha!!!" Jafar replied. "Make your choice." Abis Mal said. Jasmine paused, thinking of her answer. "Wait! How are you going to 'kiss my precious Aladdin goodbye'? You have no idea where he is!" Jasmine said. "Well, we thought you might run away, and we would follow you so then we could find him." Abis Mal replied. "Oh, be quiet, you idiotic twit!" Jafar yelled.

Jasmine thought of her answer while Jafar and Abis Mal fought.

What will her answer be? Find out in Chapter 5, coming soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Desicion Time

Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY ON 10 THINGS I LEARNED FROM MY STREETRAT:

"Oh, Shut up, you idiotic twit!!" Jafar yelled. Jasmine thought of her answer while Jafar and Abis Mal fought.

"You have the stupidest ideas!" Jafar shouted. "Me? You only got me in this stupid mess because _you _wanted to be sultan!" Abis Mal replied. "Guys! Guys!" Jasmine yelled trying to get their attention. "**What?!" **Abis Mal and Jafar said at the same time. "I have decided." Jasmine said. "What?" Jafar asked. "Well, see ya!!!" Jasmine said. She quickly ran away and Abis Mal ran after her.

He came back seconds later with Jasmine. "Try again. Either Bye-bye Aladdin, or hello Jafar." Jafar said. _If I stay with Jafar, Aladdin will be safe. If I stay with Aladdin, he could get killed. What should I do? If I stay with Jafar, I won't be with Aladdin again, and if I stay with Aladdin, I won't be with Aladdin. _Jasmine thought. "Make your decision already!!" Abis Mal said. Jasmine had been so lost thinking that she forgot what was going on. "Uh…" Jasmine said. "Hurry up already!!!!" Jafar said. "I'll…… I'll……hey, what's that behind you?" Jasmine asked. "What?" Jafar and Abis Mal asked as they looked behind themselves. Jasmine ran out the door. This was her best plan yet! She hurried out to the desert where no one could find her.

When Jafar and Abis Mal finally turned around they realized Jasmine was gone!! "Quick, get the guards!" Abis Mal said. "We don't have any guards, stupid!" Jafar said. "Oh yeah." Abis Mal said. "You go find them, but not only Jasmine, bring me all of them!" Abis Mal ran off.

Later that day, Jafar was still sitting in the Sultan's chair. Abis Mal ran through the door…with nothing. He was panting as hard as he could. Jafar quickly stood up. "Where are they?!" Jafar asked. "I…uh…*gulp* I couldn't find them. I saw them at first, but then I lost them about a mile in!" Abis Mal said as he fell to the ground. "Get up!" Jafar ordered. Abis Mal tried to get up, but his legs were so tired that he fell again. "I think I'll go look again." Abis Mal replied as he crawled away…going to look again.


End file.
